ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 7
Text Chapter 7 - Family Tyes Hey everyone!!!!1 I've got over 20 rewievs, that's epick! To the fake Christian who doubts my faith - How Dare YOU dowt my faith!?!?!11 I shal not be put of the Lord's paht because of FAKERS lik you. Believe means that we have to stick togather and be nice, so be nice and nt bitchee if you da reel deel mmk? THANK YOU! ;)Thank you all 4 reeding this far; I'm reely happy and God Bless You All! Have a nise day and please, NO MOR FLEMMING!11111 "Go, and do thou likewise." Thnks all! :3 xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox ooo "Bear one anotter's burdens." - Luke ooo It was da next day and I was having brekfast (Erin: Coco Pops, yah! :D) and dad passed me the molk. He still seamed a bit mad, but as I said last chapter he can be an asshole so I ignor him. "So Joan tell me more aboat Edward." Asked Dad. I was scholked! Dad has never wanted to know about my boyfrends b4; it was so unlike him to give a shit even when he was not drinking! "Well" I started, "He's about my age, he's in a few on my classes and he's really ubeh hawt. We met a while ago and now we r going out!" I didn't tell him about the pormiscuity though, because it wasn't Edwerd's falt I just smelt that god for him. I thought and frowned because it seamed it might be hard to overcome da bloodlust. "That is grate Jone! I am hapapy for you!" "Thanks dad!" I hugged him then left because he'd hit the bottle soon and becum a total fuckhead. Sometimes i wonder if he's even my fater. Edwred was at school when we arrived, and he introdouched me to his family propper. "Hey I'm everyone, Joan!! And I'm currently dating your spunky bro here!" I said and hugged him tightly. He blushed and huggled me back. :3 "Yeah, I herd." Said Rosalie. "Has he told you we're Vampires?" Asked Alice askingly. "Yah he has, and apparently I smell hawt!" I roared happily. Everyone laurfed but then went serious. Emment told me seriously: "It's tru tho. I suffest you be careful until we adapt to your scent. We have to b carful around you for a while mmk?" I nodded, and Jenny pooped into my mind. I had to tell Jaser! "Oh btw Japster," I told Jasper adorabliy, "My friend Jenny thinks your a big and sexy guy. I'll tell her abot the Christian Vampire thing and you 2 can date ja?" He blushed and nodded. (Erni: See Jen-Jen, I DID THIS FOR YO!!! ;2) We were getting along great after awhile and soon we walked into the Cafeterra. I was talking about the girls and dressing tips - I was wearing a long white sweater with a flooing red skirt and stocksings and heals, and my hair was in epik ponytails and I had red mascara. They were wearing nice things too. We talked and talked, and then they all froze, and Edward........smacked me to the ground!!1 :o THEN THROUGHT THE WINDOW CAME JAMES AND JUMPED RIGHT INTOP OF ME!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Hope you like that, and I hope you like th dayt wifth Emment Jenny! :D An thanks to all you out there, really I love you all. Next chapte is an EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN.................EDWARD AND JOMES! :O Dun Dum Dun! See, I'm deviating from da book now. I'll be using 'creative sinnarios' now! ENJOI! :D Characters *Joan *Edward *Joan's dad *Rosalie *Alice *Emmett *Jasper *Jenny *James Notes *"Hey I'm everyone, Joan!!" is one of the most famous line Joan says. *This is the beginning of Jenny's relationship with Jasper and Emmet. Even within this chapter, the text can't decide which of the Cullen brothers Jenny is actually dating. Chapter 7